


So Much For My Happy Ending

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel and Pietro have been dating for a short while, but fate seems to have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much For My Happy Ending

_Azazel had caught Pietro’s eyes the moment he walked through the door. The red-skinned... Devil had given him a cheeky smile before he disappeared. Pietro had just blinked before following his Father to the training field, finding himself to be facing the red-skinned man from before. The only words that stuck in his mind as his Father spoke was the man’s name. Azazel. It was beautiful. It fitted the man so well. His round blue eyes merely stared at Azazel before he disappeared and he was dragged away. He twisted in someone’s grip, breaking off and running to the other side of the circle he was stood in to glare at Azazel. His Father must want him to train. He hadn’t even thought of it. Azazel disappeared but Pietro had anticipated it this time. He ran, zig zagging before coming to a stop; Azazel was standing where Pietro had previously been, glaring daggers at the teenager before the teenager had disappeared before his eyes – thwip – Azazel was in a tree and his tail had been tied to a branch. Pietro was just sitting on the floor by his Father, a soft grin on his face as he looked up through the silver hair in his fringe. The knot was preventing Azazel from teleporting, unless he wanted to take the whole tree with him. There was little applause before Pietro was sitting next to Azazel, hands flying whilst he undid the knot with a soft wink to the teleporter, before he ran off to his room, leaving the group behind._

 

The memory echoed around Pietro’s head as the sound of yelling and combat filled his ears. Groaning, he sat up, staring around at the fight. Mutants on mutants. Wolverine had floored him, knocking him out for a few moments. As his senses began to come back, his eyes started roaming, trying to spot Azazel to no avail. Suddenly, his Father was next to him, yelling at him to stay down. Pietro didn’t understand until he looked down to see deep gashes across his chest. The moment he registered them, they exploded in pain and he let out a choked yell. He hid his face in his Father’s side as he pulled metal out of them. The blood flow increased and Pietro could feel himself passing back out.

 

_A friendship had sparked almost instantly between the teleporter and the speedster, both of them choosing to disappear and reappear in the other’s room, normally to set a prank up but mostly to settle on the bed and exchange stories about their past. Time flew when they spent it together and pretty soon, Pietro had developed a crush on the elder male that he spent nearly all his time with. They would train together, go out together and even take their meals in each other’s rooms, mainly staying away from the other members._

_They were eating in Azazel’s room, laughing at each other’s poor eating with chopsticks as they munched on Chinese food. Azazel had moved closer, gently feeding Pietro a piece of his chicken, causing the younger boy to laugh as he chewed. They stared at each other for a moment before Azazel had moved down to kiss the much younger boy lying next to him. It had taken Pietro a moment to move and react before he shifted to hold Azazel closer, lips moving with the elder’s above him. It hadn’t taken long for a relationship to blossom between the two._

Light pierced through Pietro’s consciousness, causing the young boy to groan. It was too bright, there was pain echoing around his body and he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t even tell where he was. It felt like he was being moved and he realised he was on a trolley of some sort. Something was placed over his face and he felt something cool against his skin. Oxygen mask? No this seemed much lighter than oxygen. Words rushed over him but he didn’t understand them. He found it hard to keep his cracked eyes open and they closed once more.

 

 _Azazel and Pietro had been rolling around the bed for hour before they had eventually collapsed gently against each other, panting heavily. They weren’t speaking to each other, they didn’t need to. The silence between the two males was just right. Pietro was the first to move, shifting over to lean up and kiss the red-skinned man before he gently pulled away. Pietro was confused before he realised that Azazel was trying to get him to rest. He was always exhausted after their activities for some reason. He kissed Azazel gently before settling down against his chest, eyes fluttering closed as his lover’s arm slid around his waist, holding him close. Their eyes fluttered close as they curled up together, slipping into the abyss of sleep._  
  
  
“GET A DEFIB!”  
The words echoed around Pietro’s ears as he groggily woke up. He could hear a machine flat-lining somewhere, yet something told him he was safe. His eyes weakly opened to see the near falling in ceiling and he slowly sat up, propping himself up. As he shifted, he could feel his body protesting as it healed itself, causing him to groan a little. He leaned against the back of the bed and peered around the room. He was back in the Brotherhood, in the infirmary wing. He could hear doctors yelling, mutants who had been trained by genetics, self-healing mutants. Carefully, Pietro got up, standing shakily. His hand gripped the IV pole that was connected to his arm, stumbling as he did so. Taking a few steps into the aisle between the beds, he looked left and right. Right to a sight that stopped his heart. He recognised the red hand that was hanging off a bed as doctors rushed around it. He could hear the shouts of ‘clear’, could see the body jumping as shocks were applied to it. Tears started pouring down Pietro’s face as he watched the doctors stand back, the sheet being pulled up over the face of his lover. He collapsed to his knees and began to howl.

 

So much for his happy ending.


End file.
